She loves you
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [RonxHermione] Ron tiene algo k decir, Hermione tambien. Cada uno conserva su opinión sobre el otro, guardando algo que quizá Harry podrá sacar a la luz [oneshot]


**She loves you**

Una vez más, ella se encontraba sentada en aquél sillón. Un día más ella leía ese libro sobre las pociones que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y como siempre… como casi todos los días –o noches-, la observaba… cada rasgo de ella… de su perfil… la manera en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, colgando finamente hasta caer en el libro que sostenía en sus piernas, siendo retirado de una manera bastante sutil por el movimiento de sus manos hacia la parte trasera por arriba de su hombro…

Sencillamente Hermione era hermosa, aunque ella misma le hubiera dicho a Harry que no se consideraba tal, quizá por eso a él le gustaba tanto… tal vez por aquella simple razón de que era tan linda y tan sencilla, era que Harry Potter la amaba; pero no era el único… él… Ronald Weasley, también la quería.

El problema era que su amigo de ojos esmeraldas, era mucho más humano que él mismo, siempre preocupándose por los demás, tratando de salvar a todos de un destino incierto y fatal…

Quizá por eso a ella le gustaba…

-"¿Ron?"- El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, antes de darse cuenta de que su castaña amiga le miraba de manera intuitiva, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos para que la mirara de esa forma tan extraña

Era la primera vez que Hermione se daba cuenta de Ron se encontraba embelezado con su ella… así que el pelirrojo se quedó estático sin saber que hacer o que decir, esperando un milagro concedido por alguno de sus antepasados antes de que tuviera que delatar el motivo porque el que no había podido decirles a sus ojos que se negaran a mirarla… y es que era imposible no hacerlo, era como si su presencia fuera un imán para sus pupilas…

-"Hermione, ¿Me ayudas con esto…?"- Dijo de pronto Ginny sentándose al lado de la castaña, atrayendo tanto su atención en un problema de Runas antiguas, que se le olvidó por completo lo que segundos antes había pasado con Ron.

El pelirrojo simplemente suspiró aliviado, provocando que al aire que sus pulmones arrojaban en ese momento, moviera el poco cabello que cubría de alguna forma su frente.

Minutos después, la menor de los Weasley intercambió con él una mirada que claramente Ron pudo leer como "_Me debes una_"… provocando que cierto pensamiento gracioso atacara su mente

-"_Como si tú no me debieras varios favores ya_"

A pesar de todo, de lo raro que él mismo se sentía por ser y formar parte de una familia tan grande como los Weasley, y aunque sus hermanos a veces lo fastidiarían –Fred y Geoge, principalmente-, Ron no podía dejar de estar agradecido por llevar la misma sangre que ellos corriendo por sus venas

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible escapó de sus labios, cuando recordó a toda su familia reunida para tomarse una fotografía hacia a penas algunos meses… misma fotografía donde ella –sus ojos de nuevo se posaron sobre Hermione- salía… al lado de Harry…

Y con eso cerró su libro derrotado, decidido o más bien convencido… de que aquella noche le sería imposible estudiar

-"No seas flojo"- Reprochó la castaña mirándole de reojo –"Deberías estudiar para…"- Y antes de que Hermione prosiguiera con un discurso sobre el futuro y lo importante que era estudiar, Ron soltó un bufido lleno de desesperación, levantándose segundos después para dirigirse hacia la escalera de chicos y subir directo a su habitación

Aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver una vez más ese hermoso rostro, que ahora marcaba una clara mueca de desagrado y enojo combinadas... algo que no pudo menos que arrancarle otra sonrisa…

En verdad amaba cuando Hermione se molestaba con él…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-"Por última vez Hermione, yo NO tome tu cuaderno de pociones"- Gruñó Ron con las mejillas y orejas tan rojas como su cabello. Algo que lo hacia ver sencillamente… ¿Adorable?... si, esa era la palabra que ella buscaba para describirlo

Al menos eso le parecía a la castaña, su mejor amiga desde primer año… de él y de Harry; pero este último no atraía tanto su atención como ese fastidioso y a veces mal hablado… un tanto –si no es que mucho- exasperando Ronald Weasley.

Hermione amaba tanto sus discusiones, casi como una tarea de 10 pergaminos acerca de lo "_divertido_" que resultaba la crianza de luciérnagas para asegurar un futuro mucho mejor, sin velas y cosas como esas que los magos solo solían usar para ver en medio de la oscuridad. Y es que ella no entendía como es que teniendo de donde escoger- desde Harry, Victor y otros chicos- tenía que fijarse precisamente en el que más desquicio la sacaba…

Porque ciertamente tal vez eso era lo que amaba en él, su locura y falta de tacto para decir algunas cosas, las pequeñas y raras miradas que siempre se lanzaban o las muchas muecas de desagrado que ambos compartían…

-"Tantos libros terminaran chapándote el cerebro"- Dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo cuando salieron de la biblioteca… y aunque trató de fingir enfado, la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó por entre sus labios para mostrar su blanca dentadura, lo dijo todo enseguida.

Aquella tarde tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre pociones, y Hermione había decidido sacar 8 libros de un grueso bastante exagerado para hacer un resumen de una cuartilla; pero claro, Ron tan atento y amable con ella… decidió llevar él mismo los libros, aunque puso como pretexto el que la carga lo ayudarían a hacer algo de ejercicio para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-"¿Te gusta o no?"- Lo apreciaba mucho, enserio lo hacia. Ron Weasley era como un hermano para él, y Hermione… bueno ella era algo mucho más especial; pero si su mejor amigo la quería como a nadie en el mundo, Harry tendría que entender que la castaña no podría ser de su propiedad nunca, mucho menos cuando a tal chica le gustaba el pelirrojo. Así que aquella noche decidió poner las cosas en orden, que su amigo confesara de una buena vez sus sentimientos, para que le ayudara a conquistarla –"Ron…"- Insistió Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. El mencionado se ocultó tras una pila de libros que Hermione había dejado, antes de salir de la sala común –"¿No vas a responderme?"- Sabía que no podía obligarle a decirle un secreto así; pero también estaba de más decir, que no podía callar para siempre sus sentimientos ni emociones cada vez que la castaña estaba cerca. El chico que vivió, cerró su libro con un respingo de frustración acompañado, lamentando el hecho de que no tuviera toda la confianza del pelirrojo para saber una cosa así; se dirigió hacia la sala común para buscar a Hermione, cuando la voz de su amigo le hizo detenerse

-"Me gusta más de lo que te imaginas…"- Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del pelinegro, haciéndose aún mayor al ver el semblante con el que su amigo le miraba en esos instantes –"Te burlas… ¿Verdad?"

-"No… no…"- Sonrió con mayores ganas, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro en forma negativa, para que su amigo no se sintiera ofendido como resultaba la mayoría de las veces

-"¿Entonces de que te ríes?"- La verdad era que Ronald tenía razón; pero Harry no podía dejar de sentirse contento por que se hubiera decidido a tenerle confianza, mucho menos teniendo de aquella manera la pena marcada en su faz blanca, con un sonrojo

-"Estoy contento por ti"- Respondió con sinceridad, provocando que con tales palabras su amigo sonriera.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Harry habló de nuevo

–"¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"- La reacción del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, dejando que las facciones de su rostro se mostraran horrorizadas a tal grado, que el pelinegro tuvo el impulso de reír; pero se contuvo –"No me digas que jamás habías contemplado esa posibilidad… digo… cuando a alguien le gusta una persona, hace hasta lo imposible por que se fije en…"

-"No cuando sabes que le gusta «alguien» más"- Interrumpió. Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de captar la indirecta y reír –"¿Te vuelves a burlar?"- Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo.

-"Lo siento Ron, es que por un momento creí que tú habías dicho que ella y yo…"

-"NO lo creíste, en realidad lo dije"- La risa del pelinegro se esfumó en cuestión de segundos

-"Estas loco"- Dijo

-"No me digas que ahora te vas a hacer el desentendido"

-"Es que entre nosotros no hay nada"

-"Tú dirás lo que quieras; pero yo sé que si…"

-"Te digo que no…"- Harry frunció el entrecejo, no dando crédito a sus oídos

-"Tengo pruebas"- Dijo decidido el pelirrojo

-"¿Pruebas?"- Alzó una ceja

-"Si, las tengo en verdad…"- El niño que vivió exhaló un tanto fastidiado

-"No Ron, ella te quiere a ti… tendrías que ser sumamente idiota para no darte cuenta que eres TÚ quien se refleja en sus ojos… no yo…"

-"Mentira…"

-"¿No me crees?"

-"… No…"

-"Pregúntaselo…"- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y señalando hacia adelante con la mirada. Los pómulos del chico Weasley adquirieron una gana primero pálida, para luego matizarse a sonrosada. Y temiendo lo peor, viró el rostro tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros para encontrarse con la cara de quien le robaba el sueño

-"¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"- Inquirió la chica. Ron sintió que la cara estaba a punto de estallarle con todo el calor que sobre ella se almacenaba. Harry rió por lo bajo y decidió dejarlos solos, haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras posaba los pies en cada peldaño, de camino a los dormitorios para chicos.

Hermione arqueó una de sus cejas, extrañada ante el comportamiento de ambos amigos,

Y Ron lo meditó de nuevo.

En realidad nada le costaba entreabrir los labios para dejar brotar de estos, unas simples palabras que lo confesaran todo. Y tomada la decisión estaba pasar a la acción, lo difícil ahora seria el saber como...

¿Qué decirle?

-"Si..."- La castaño sonrió, alegrándose porque que parecía que al pelirrojo no le habían quitado el don del habla, aunque cuando este hubo formulado la pregunta, prefirió el no haber tenido que interrogarlo

-"¿Te gusta alguien?"

-"Obviamente si"- Respondió esta caminado y pasando a su lado, asegurándose de darle la espalda –"Estoy en la edad para sentir atracción hacia algún chico"

-"Especifica quien..."

-"Dime primero porque el tan repentino interés"- Su amigo alzó los hombros y frunció el ceño levemente

-"Solo es curiosidad"- Respondió. Hermione exhaló cansada y respondió más que furiosa

-"Pues si es solo eso, no tengo porque decirte nada... buenas noches"- Si dispuso a seguir su camino hacia la escalera que conducía hacia el cuarto de chicos, cuando el pelirrojo la aló por el brazo con sutilidad, y no con su típico comportamiento irracional

-"No, no..."- Comenzó a decir despacio, atrayendo la atención de la castaña, quien volvió su mirar hacia él por el efecto de sus actos –"Tienes razón... Es que..."- Los ojos de Ron rehuyeron los de ella

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito a los que su propio cerebro le daba como respuesta ante las acciones de su amigo. Ron de pronto concibió que esa no fuera una de las ideas más inteligentes que había tenido

-"Tengo un conocido al que le gustas"- Dijo, borrando la sonrisa que en los labios de la chica había aparecido

-"Un conocido..."- Repitió sin poder creer que fuera tan cobarde como para negar algo que sentía

-"Si..."

-"... ah..."- Decepcionada trató de soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo cuando él decidió que de nada le valdría seguirlo ocultando

-"De acuerdo... tú ganas... ¡Soy yo! A mi me gustas y por eso quería saber"- Confesó por fin, quitándose una carga de encima.

Durante algunos instantes ambos se miraron, con los pómulos bellamente matizados a carmín y las pupilas dilatadas ante lo siguiente que tanto uno como otro fuera a hacer.

Hermione sonrió y mordió levemente su labio inferior, mientras soltaba su brazo de la mano que aún sostenía, para tomar esta entre la suya y apretarla con suavidad

-"A mi también me gustas"- Reveló la chica para mayor sonrojo de su propia cara, y de la chico que tenía frente a sí, mirándola como jamás le había permitido darse cuenta, con esos ojos que destellaban una luz tan sólo dirigida para la castaña, quien ahora no sólo se apropió de la mano que con suavidad apretada, ni del corazón en el que se había infiltrado con actos, si no también del cuerpo y labios de ese que tanto la desesperaba: Ron Weasley...

_**FIN**_


End file.
